Angel-Chan is a Maid!
by Code of Codex
Summary: (Angel x Various) Angel is working in a maid cafe! How long can she work there before her twin brother finds out and will she find the one? Who knows, join Angel in her adventure as a maid while trying to avoid her Brother's questioning because we all know he can be a huge pain.
1. Prologue

**Idea pop up because I had this maid costume in Aura kingdom and this stuck to me… I also realize I'm putting a lot on writing plate… Meh oh well. I guess I should start updating the later chapters when I'm not in school.**

* * *

 _Prologue_

Under the cherry blossom tree was Angel who sat under the cherry blossom, she softly hummed a song to herself while her small hands swiftly and carefully made the flowers into a crown, her long white tresses gently fell as her bright sky blue eyes held innocent and kindness, her white dress fitted her perfectly as it compliment her porcelain skin. From afar she was unaware that the young girl was being watched by a male with bright red hair and golden eyes, his hand clutched tightly on the envelope as he tried calm his breathing and the growing blush until a hand landed on his shoulder spooking the red hair as he screeched in surprise scaring the person and catching the attention of the innocent girl.

"What the hell Krantz! Calm down it's just me!" A rough voice snapped as the male smacked Krantz over the head making Krantz glared at the person who he called a friend, his single blue eye glare back as his white hair ruffled by the wind and a black eyepatch covering his eye while he tried to calm his fast beating heart from the near heart attack he almost had. "Jeez do you know how loud you screech? That sound could make a damn lion run for his life!" The man grumble unaware of the approaching figure of Krantz and other's affection.

"Griff, Kranz is everything okay?" The red hair flushed bright red to hear the soft and sweet voice of his affection behind him, his body became stiff as he refuse to turn around while his eyes were wide like china plates and the letter in his hand was slowly being crushed to death **(** **as it silently screamed for help from the crushing death grip.)** Griff smile down at the small girl with his own cheek slightly pink as he scratched the back of his head while his single eye stare at her with adoration, Angel return the gentle smile before her eyes landed on Krantz who had refused to turn around. "Krantz are you okay?" She asked concern while she approached the red hair only to be stopped as the red hair whirled around, his face flushed bright red that could be mistaken for a tomato as he shoved the envelope in her hands before running off leaving Griff and herself confused.

"Do you think he'll be fine?"

"He will be fine, he is Krantz."

"That worries me, you'll never know the danger with him when it come to electronics."

"... Right forgot about that. I'll talk to you later Angel."

"Okay, be safe Griff!"

Angel watched the tall white hair ran off to make sure that Krantz didn't do anything stupid like found himself exploding a computer store just for walking pass it, she sighed and shook her head as she look down at the crumpled envelope (who by the way was crying tears of joy) as a soft smile appeared on her face. "I've been getting quite a lot of letters lately, I should read them all once I get home but first, I should go to my part time job interview." She mumbled softly before she began walk away, her long snow white hair flow behind her as she walked off with her messenger bag in tow. "I do wonder what these letters have to say, I just pray that brother doesn't find out, he can be a little much or what Lugina and Noah would say a prick."

Somewhere in the living room a tall male standing around 6'4"ft with black hair that was ruffled, blood red eyes and porcelain skin laid on the couch with only sweatpants as he lazily read through a romance manga of Kimi ni Todoke, his red eyes scanned through them as his eyes widen a bit until. "Achoo!" He sneezed as the tall teen sat up and rubbed his nose, his eyebrows furrowed before his once calm and blank face turned into a scowl. "Someone talking shit about me." He grumbled angrily as he laid back down on the couch to go back reading Kimi ni Todoke. "Kazehaya you fucking dumb fuck just kiss her already you stupid sack of shit!" He snapped as he glare angrily at the manga.

* * *

Back to Angel who stood in front of the building of cafe, her heart hammered as she swallow the lump in her throat before she walked in the building to see waitress walking around in maid outfits. Her sky blue gaze scanned the crowd to note that the most of the cafe customers were males while her thoughts went to her twin brother who would be screaming and rampaging in town if and only if he found out that she was working in a maid cafe. "Excuse me you wouldn't happen to be Angel Kiyo?" Angel was quickly snapped out of her thoughts to see a beautiful woman around probably her late twenties, she had silky white hair, bright red eyes and tannish skin and she wore the maid outfit but that doesn't matter right now as Angel's bow went stiff.

"Y-Yes I am Angel Kiyo it's nice to meet you!" Angel bow deeply as the woman laughed before gesturing her to follow as the two walked into the back, they began discussing about her future part time job. It took at least 5 minutes since the woman known as Fiora had already took a liking to Angel as seeing Angel was very sweet and caring. The young girl already in maid costume, her long hair was left untouched as it laid gently near her ankles while Fiora cooed a bit before she began telling the rules and how to work as Angel noted everything down until the sound of a bell ringing caught their attention, Fiora smile before gesturing for her to go.

"Alright Angel go out there and say hello to our guest and don't forget to call them master and it can be anything as long it's not rude, also be relax." Angel nodded before she turned and relax herself as she walk out of the door and put on the most sweetest smile before doing a curtsy bow.

"Welcome back my Master-"

"Angel?!"

"Rhoa?" Angel stood back up and stare up to see the daredevil red hair that was swept to the side and was shaved but with lightning design on the side, his amber eyes staring down shock at Angel before his face began to flame up bright red as he tried to process everything. "I didn't know you come here Rhoa."

"I-I don't! I came because I was hungry and this was closer for me to go, what are you doing here?!" Rhoa stuttered a bit as he mentally scolded himself but the sight of Angel in a maid costume and her serving him made him warm not from his cheeks but below from the wild fantasy he was thinking until he was brought back by the said girl who was pinching his cheek. His eyebrows raised at the action but the blush was still there as his hand reached and gently grabbed her wrist and removed it gently as he stare down at her, amber and sky blue clashed until the sound of a person clearing their throat spook the two as they turned and see Fiora with a smirk.

"Are you two done? You do know that this is a cafe not a kissing booth." Fiora smirked as the two flushed lightly before looking away causing the older woman to laugh at the sight. "Well Angel you should tend to your first customer shouldn't you?"

"R-Right!" Angel squeaked out before she grabbed Rhoa's hand and whisked him away to a empty table as Rhoa sat down, as a thick awkward tension surround them as the other waitresses and customer stop and watch the scene unfold, Angel looked away cheek flushed as she fidgeted on her feet while Rhoa kept glancing at her with his face pink. Some of the people cooed at the adorable scene causing the two to redden as they glance at each other before quickly looking away.

"H-Here's your menu M-Master!" She stuttered as she place down the menu in front of Rhoa and went back to fidgeting as Rhoa took menu while he give a quiet thank you before looking at the menu, his eyebrows furrowed as the both were unaware of many eyes watching them. Angel quickly glanced to see Rhoa struggling, she took a breath before she moved a chair and sat down beside Rhoa as her small hand grabbed his hand before she pointed out some fancy and yummy sandwiches, the two were blushing as their eyes were on each other hands but Angel quickly snapped out of it. "I-I recommend this one." She mumbled as Rhoa looked at it and nodded causing Angel to smile slightly as the awkward tension slowly disappear. "I be right back!" Angel got up and quickly dash off leaving the daredevil to sigh happily.

"If she working here... I don't mind coming here." He mutter to himself quietly while he patiently wait for his crush to come back and speak of the goddess here she come with tray of delicious looking sandwiches that he had ordered as she gently set them down while she smile brightly. "Thanks for delivering the food!"

"Your welcome Rhoa but can you keep this a secret from my brother, he'll flip if he finds out."

"Of course but on one condition!"

"Sure what is it?"

"I get to visit you everyday at this place, deal?"

"Rhoa you don't have to make this deal, I enjoy spending time with you. It's always exciting when we do something extreme or dangerous like the one time we were jumping on the roof of the houses."

"Haha I guess that can't be help."

"Oh yeah can you check on Krantz for me later, I'm worried that he ran past a electronic store and things may have turn for the worst."

"No worries I check on the idiot later once I'm finish eating!"

* * *

Krantz huddle up in the corner as Griff was sitting on the couch staring boredly at the ceiling since they couldn't have a normal tv since the tv always end up exploding when Krantz was in the room, he was also ban from entering the kitchen after their stove went into flames and their fridge going in flames and their toaster trying to kill them. The sound of door opening and Rhoa's figure enter the room as he whistled happily before noticing Krantz state as curiosity spark in his eyes, he quickly made his way over and sat on the couch waiting for the two to notice him but they were so lost in thought that Rhoa questioned what happen to them.

"Hey Griff."

"Krantz?"

"..."

"..."

"I saw Angel working in maid cafe."

"You saw what?!"

"You didn't hear this from me and you aren't telling Akuma, god pray that he doesn't find out!"

* * *

"Achoo!"

"You okay sis?"

"I think someone talking about me."

"Seriously? Creeps need to fuck off sometimes, anyways how was art club?"

"... Great! It was great nothing bad happen!"

"... Are you lying?"

"Brother I don't know how to lie."

"Are you sure-"

"Brother is that the manga of Kimi Ni Todoke?"

"Uh… No!"

"Then let me see it!"

"No! This is uh a boys manga! Not meant for girls!"

"Brother!"

"Fuck off!"

"Come back and let me see!"

"NO!"

 ** _SLAM_**

"... Whew that was a close one, he almost caught me…"

* * *

 **Okay so in the various we have**

 **Rhoa**

 **Krantz**

 **Griff**

 **If there any male unit request then post it in the comment and I'll see what I can do. Remember keep this a secret from Akuma, he will have a bitch fit if he finds out and no one like it when he throw a bitch fit. Trust me. He will be screaming non-stop.**


	2. Chapter 1

**TWO UPDATES IN ONE FUCK YEAH MOTHERFUCKERS! WOOT WOOT NEXT UP IS YANDERE THEN MOVING! HOLD IN YOUR BREASTS AND BALLS BECAUSE HERE WE GOOOOOOOOO.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

In a university classroom sat a blue haired male who stare out of the window, his face in a daze as the image of his crush appear in his mind, he smiled at the thought of their future before the sound of door open caught his ears as he turned slightly to see the laidback and friendly greenhead he known as Quaid who was hanging with a girl one with brown hair and blue eyes who was blushing. "Karl! Hey how are you!" Quaid grinned as he waved the blue haired male who return the smile and wave back.

"Hello Quaid, Diana. Where are Colt, Claire, Fadahl and Ivris?" Karl asked as the girl greeted back and followed Quaid who sat beside Karl, the two were about to talk until their crush enter the room as she smile with beauty causing the two to sigh happily that Diana caught and scowl angrily before she sighed, got up and left but not without greeting the goddess before her who return the greeting with a smile that Diana couldn't help but smile back. "H-Hi Angel!" Quaid spoke up with a blush on his face as Angel waved before walking toward their way until Rhoa entered and left his arm wrapped around Angel's shoulder causing Quaid and Karl to glare at the daredevil red head.

"You guys should hide your phone, Krantz is coming!" Rhoa chirped as the people in the room paled and began shoving their phones, game or anything electronic in their bag and just in time as Krantz and Griff walked in before they glare at Rhoa. "Anyways so Angel we're heading to the place?" Quaid and Karl narrowed their eyes as Griff and Krantz growled while Angel didn't suspect anything as she smile brightly at Rhoa.

"Of course what would you want this time?"

"Something sweet!" Rhoa grinned only to scowl when Griff scooped her up and walked off.

"Angel I hope you won't mind that I will be coming." Griff muttered as he sat down and set Angel beside him unaware of the many jealous look as Angel leaned herself on Griff and smiled while the male himself smiled only to frown when Krantz walked up.

"I-I'm coming to Angel!" Krantz stuttered when Angel's gaze was on him as he blushed.

Karl and Quaid glance at each other a scowl on their face as they glare envy at the three who had taken Angel's attention, the two looked at each other and nodded before they turn back to watch Rhoa, Krantz and Griff bicker while Angel was just smiling as the teacher came in ready to start their day.

* * *

Angel quickly got off of her seat but was soon dragged away by Rhoa with Krantz and Griff following them were Karl and Quaid who stare at each other before following after the four who chatted happily on the street while avoiding the electronic store until the four stopped in front of what looks to be a cafe as Angel gestured the three of them to enter before she disappear off to somewhere.

"Rhoa…. What the hell is this place?" Griff grunted as he stare at the sign with confusion written all over his face.

"Well remember how I said that Angel was a maid, well this is where she works." Rhoa grinned unknown to the trio that Karl and Quaid were standing right behind them, sensing some presence Krantz turned around and paled before jabbing Rhoa's side. "Ow! What the hell Krantz-" Rhoa turned around and was going to bicker with Krantz only to stare straight at blue and green eyes that were glaring at him. "Well… Shit. Uh so hey guys what are you up to?" Rhoa smiled uneasily as he tried to play it cool while Griff sighed and mumbled why he standing here while Krantz stare at Rhoa expecting him to come up with smooth lie.

"Any reason why you said that Angel is a maid?" Karl spoke coldly as he crossed his arms and glare at them since he has every right being Akuma's best friend and childhood friend while it was the same for Angel expect he has a crush on her, Quaid was also not amused as his laidback smile was no longer on his face but a harsh glare.

"Well um- Ow!" "Just blasting tell these idiots already, no point in trying keep things hidden." Griff huffed annoyed as Rhoa held the back of his head and glare at Griff before he smacked him back as the two held a smack war leaving Krantz to explain the situation as he heaved out a sigh and face the over protective duo who glare at him as he swallow the lump in his throat. "Well yesterday apparently Rhoa saw Angel in a maid outfit in this cafe as he was eating there so he told us and now we're here with Angel not minding but now the two of you are here."

"How do we know you're not lying?" Quaid spoke as Krantz scratch the back of his head and shrug.

"I guess join us? That the only thing I could think of since Rhoa and Griff won't stop hitting each other." Krantz looked beside him to see Griff holding Rhoa in a choke hold before turning around and opening door as the little bell ringed stopping Griff and Rhoa's fight.

"Angel~" Rhoa cooed out as he walked in with the boys following behind and Angel standing up straight a bright smile on her face before those eyes slightly widen when she see Karl and Quaid but she kept the smile up.

"Welcome home master! A table for five?" Rhoa nodded as Krantz was drooling a bit but Griff smacked him over the head but the blush could be seen on the one eyed man's face while Karl and Quaid's face were bright red as they stare at the maid dress that went up to her thigh and the stocking showing off those legs but the boys were snapped out of their fantasy dream when Angel was waiting for them under archway, a smile on her lips as she gesture for them to follow her. "Right this way masters!" She chirped happily as she led the five males to a booth before seating them.

"Angel why are you working at maid cafe? Not that you don't like bad because you look stunning but this place is filled with perverts or old man." Karl said as he glance at the other males who stared lustfully at Angel's form but she smiled and patted Karl's head.

"Fiora told me I don't have to serve these man since she know I couldn't handle fighting them so she allow me to serve people who I know that won't hurt me!" She grinned as Karl blushed lightly at the feeling of her small hand giving him affection while the others stare at him with a jealous look. "Can you all keep this a secret from brother, heaven knows what he would when he finds out." Angel asked as the males nodded causing her to brighten up. "Then you all can visit me here as much as you want and I'll be here to serve you your every needs." The group's face flared into bright red as their imagination went wild because let's face it, they are nineteen to twenty-two year old virgin males being served by a female that was lust after for her innocence, beauty and kindness. Who wouldn't want to see a girl like that shiver under them? I know that these males will certainly will love that thought, actually let's go into their mind to see.

* * *

"A-Ah… Master please…. Don't leave that mark~" Angel mew out as he sucked and bite the soft skin on her neck leaving a bruise as her once clear porcelain skin was soon being covered by hickies as Angel whimpered and mew, her long snow white hair was laid on the floor, her hands helplessly pushed his chest but failed at the attempt as her light blue eyes were half lidded, her breathing was shallow while her face was bright pink. "M-Master please… Stop." She breathed out as he chuckle at the deliciously weak expression and cries she let out.

"Angel didn't you say that you do anything for me?" He purred as his hand grabbed Angel's wrists and kiss them before pinning them above her head as he used one hand to trace her jawline before they travel down to her chest and across her stomach as she shivered and struggle before his hand went toward her inner thigh and pinched it causing her to gasp slightly as he waved his finger in front of her with a teasing smirk on his face. "How naughty Angel, you seem to really want to be punished do you?" He cooed as he lean down, their lips centimetres away while Angel's sky blue eyes stare up at him, her breathing shallow and her face flushed red. "Tell me what you want my little maid." He leaned in her ear and whispered before nibbling her ear as she gasped lightly.

"I… I want you, master…" She whispered as her legs wrapped around his waist bringing them closer, her eyes stare up at him pleadingly. "Please… Master make love to me." By her plead alone, he descend down and their lips crashed as her mews were muffled by their heated kiss.

* * *

The boys felt blood dripping down their nose and Angel crying out in surprise as she rushed around grabbing box of tissues and cleaning their noses before blood could spill to the floor, they quickly thanked Angel and held the tissue to their nose as they watch Angel tend to Quaid who look ready to faint as her small porcelain hand pinch the tissues on his nose as she rubbed Quaid's head. "All of you scared me when your noses were dripping blood!" She muttered as she check to make sure that blood wasn't pouring out of Quaid's nose before giving him a hug getting jealous looks from the other males. "How did your nose even began to bleed?" She asked as their face went pink before they whistled innocently as she sighed before giving each male a hug then rushed off to get something for them to eat.

"... Man…. That was totally embarrassing." Krantz whined out as he face desk the table while the rest of the males agreed.

"We should be thankful that Angel is very forgiving and innocent." Quaid piped in as he sighed trying to forget the image that just make him run in and take Angel home.

"We should actually be thankful that Akuma doesn't know, remember how he can be when it come to Angel." Karl said as he remember his childhood friend having a rampage in town once as everyone sigh and silently pity the statue that was destroyed for no reason.

While somewhere Akuma was playing MMORPG game, his homework on the bed finished as he drowned himself in video games until. "Achoo!" He sniffles his nose and rubbed it before he frowned and looked around, his eyebrows furrowed before his headset let out angry screeched as he glare back at the computer. "Shut your fucking trap Lugina!" He snapped angrily.

" _You wanna fucking go?!"_

"I'll kick your ass!"

" _You two shut up and get the boss."_

" _Oh fuck off Noah."_

" _Zip it moss head."_

" _You wanna fight?!"_

"Ha you can't kick anyone ass Lugina."

Akuma smirked as he return back to gaming and arguing with green moss head.

Now back to the males who were being served with cake as Angel happily set them down before cutting each slice for them. "Is there anything you like masters?" She chirped as the one word appear in their head 'you' rang out as they shook their head and proceed to eat.

"Ah Angel should I take you home since Akuma usually doesn't go to class until later?" Karl called out knowing that he was getting glares by the males but he ignored them as Angel held her chin in her hand while she think for a bit before smiling.

"Yeah that would be nice to have another excuse, remember all of you have to keep this a secret from my brother since he isn't suppose to know about this job I'm doing!" She smiled softly as the males all nodded and grin while Angel smile widen before she skipped back to get tea ready for them to drink leaving the boys to sigh in bliss but they soon began to glare at surrounding males that were trying to get a peek under Angel's skirt but Fiore stepped in and dragged Angel behind the counter blocking their view of her lower body as the males were thankful for the older woman to be there.

"How long do you think Akuma will find out that Angel is working as a maid that filled perverts?" Krantz questioned as Griff shrugged.

"How should we know, he practically a idiot." Griff commented while the rest but Karl agreed.

"You'll never know, Akuma know Angel like the back of his hand, they are twins so they will know who is lying and who is telling the truth by a single look. She must have gotten pretty lucky last night when she went home." Karl commented as the males began to went in deep thought before Quaid grinned and snapped his fingers causing the group to look at him.

"We should get Akuma a girlfriend! That should stall him for a long time!" Quaid said as the rest began to think what kind of girl would Akuma date, their eyebrows furrowed in deep thought while eating cake because cake is awesome. Well unless you're Akuma then never mind.

"How about Diana, Ivris or Claire." Quaid chirped as Krantz smiled remembering three girls that they know.

"How about Libera Iris or Kafka?"

"Kafka a bitch."

"Rhoa you shouldn't be so insulting!"

"Whatever."

"How about Seria, Paris, Tilith, Elise or Lin?" Karl suggested stopping Krantz from scolding Rhoa who had the face of 'I don't give a shit.'

"What about them?" Angel's voice chirped as she walked over with tray with steaming hot tea as she set them down and passed it to each male as she smile happily.

"We're trying to find your brother a girlfriend." Quaid spoke only for Rhoa and Griff's hand to smack him on the face as he jumped a bit.

"Eh brother getting a girlfriend… Well if you're planning to set him up, he's a tsundere that want to have those cliche romance in manga, anime or movies expect with no sweets. You know how he can be when he eat anything sweet…" Angel mumbled as the Griff raised a brow in curiosity to hear his partner in training have something against sweets, noticing Griff's stare she smiled causing him to blush slightly as she answered him. "Brother has this allergic reaction with sweet food like cake for example, whenever he eats anything sweet he become sick and throws up, after one time eating a cookie he couldn't stop vomiting for fifteen minutes." She sighed and shook her head as Griff, Rhoa and Quaid burst into fits of laughter.

"I-Is that why every valentine that after everything he give you the chocolate?" Quaid wheezed from laughter as Angel nodded.

"Oh man… I can't wait to put a piece of hard candy in his food next time." Rhoa cackled evilly while Krantz and Karl glanced at each other and sighed.

* * *

"Hey Akuma!"

"Karl? What are you doing here?" Akuma poked his head out of the kitchen to see Karl and Angel standing side by side. "And you brought her home at eight o'clock pm, what took so long huh?" Akuma's eyes narrowed as the blue haired male laughed before rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah we had paper project to do so we did it at my house. Anyways don't you have night class starting soon?" Karl questioned as Akuma huffed annoyed before nodding as he strolled out with his bag in hand but what was noticeable was the bags under Akuma's eyes causing his twin to become very concern.

"Brother have you been sleeping?" Angel asked as the male yawned and shook his head causing her to frown. "Brother you need to sleep, staying up without any sleep is bad, it'll destroy you!"

"I know but stupid Lugina won't fuck off until I play the blasted game." Akuma grunted before he walk toward door and lean down to peck Angel on the forehead. "I'm off, sleep tight sis." He muttered before standing up and nodding toward Karl who nodded back as the giant twin left.

"I hope he'll get better soon…" Angel mumbled as she sighed.

* * *

Quaid laid on his bed staring at the ceiling with a blank look before he softly smile and turned to his side to stare at a picture a blush on his face to stare at the picture of when he and Angel were at the carnival. He sighed happily as he remember the moment when they were working on project that the carnival came in and instead of working, the two of them had a blast together, his eyes shifted to the keychain of green lamb hugging air as he smiled remembering that Angel had the red lamb. "I wonder if she read my letter… Probably not since Akuma is quite the hound with love letters or anything that involves love with Angel but… He is quite terrible when not noticing that Angel working in a maid cafe…" He muttered to himself as he turned to stare at the ceiling with a love stricken look on his face. "Angel… Me… Together… Wouldn't that be a dream come true…" He closed his eyes and slept with a peaceful smile on his face while the image of Angel in his arms made him slept happily.

While with Krantz who stare out of the window in the living room while Rhoa was playing goldfish to himself and somehow was losing. Griff stood in the kitchen room drinking hot chocolate as he wander back into the living room to only give Krantz a questionable look and Rhoa a 'what the fuck are doing' look, he sat down on the couch and sipped casually already bored out of his mind.

"So Angel was pretty cute in the maid outfit." Rhoa spoke up as Krantz turned and stare at Rhoa and Griff to stop and just stare at him with his cup barely touching his lips while the daredevil red head rubbed the back of his neck before grinning. "Well I mean, wouldn't it be great to think that Angel come to our house and help us with our every needs?" Griff and Krantz blushed as they sent Rhoa a glare before Krantz grabbed his slipper and flung it at Rhoa who ducked just in time. "Woah Krantz! A little violent much?"

"Your such a pervert Rhoa!" Krantz snapped as Rhoa smirked.

"I didn't say anything! Man I didn't know you had such a dirty brain Krantz!" Griff sighed as he went back to drinking his hot chocolate as he watch Krantz chased Rhoa around the living room laughing.

"She is pretty cute wearing that… Imagine if she was wearing cat ears or fox ears." Griff grumbled his face dusted light pink as he ignored the screams and laughter of his room mates.

* * *

 **Yeeeeah so next up on the list we have Dion so here are the males**

 **Krantz**

 **Rhoa**

 **Griff**

 **Karl**

 **Quaid**

 **Dion**

 **Yuura**

 **Aaron**


	3. Chapter 2

**When your mind don't work like they use to before.**

 **-sobs-**

 **Enjoy… Gonna curl up and sob since tomorrow my spring break is over and I don't fucking want to go back to school…. THE HORROR!**

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

"Hmm… Oh Angel… Greetings…" A man with silver long hair that had red streaks in it and steel grey eyes, the male wore a simple button up white shirt and faded blue jeans with just brown boat (its a shoe), he stared up at the long haired female, his porcelain hands marking an page before closing the book as his gaze met with sky blue. "Oh Aaron! How are you?" Angel chirped quietly as she grabbed a chair from the table. "May I sit here?" Aaron nodded his head as Angel smiled happily before setting her bag on the table and sitting across the man who stared back. The two stared at each other, not one of them blinking or looking away from each other, until Angel blinked before letting out a childish whine as she slumped her head on the table pouting. "I was so close to winning… Aaron, how can you win in a staring contest." Aaron opened his book as he averted his eyes back to the pages. "Practice." Angel huffed as she glared annoyed at Aaron who flip the page of the book. "The fact that I share a room with Raaga that forces me to train really early with him is probably another thing."

Angel looked up to see Aaron had been rubbing his eyes, a concern look settle on her feature as she stare at Aaron for a moment until a idea popped in her head as she leaned forward causing Aaron to look at her questioningly. "Hey Aaron, why don't you visit my part time. I'll treat you!" Aaron filled with confusion as he stared up at the female. "You work part time? Does Akuma know?" The white haired girl laughed as she scratched her head nervously while looking away from Aaron's steel gaze. "Not… Really?" She said as Aaron sighed before he shut his book and put it in his bag as he raised his hand up flicked Angel's forehead causing the young to whine out as she leaned back into her chair and rubbed the red mark on her head. "You shouldn't keep things from him, the more you hide it. The worse it will become when he finds out what job you took, remember this is Akuma we're talking about. He doesn't like you doing things like this."

White haired girl huffed annoyed as she pouted childishly while crossing her arms over her chest. "Maybe if brother didn't have to work nearly everyday of his life while having class at night, then I wouldn't have to get a part time!" She spoke childishly as Aaron leaned forward and tightly grasped Angel's cheek before he began pulling causing the white haired girl to cry out quietly. "Staaaap! I surrender!" She whined out as Aaron kept pulling her cheek for a few more minutes before finally letting go as her porcelain cheek were bright red. "Aaron, you're so mean!" She cried out only for people around her to shush her as shrink in her seat as her face was red with embarrassment. "Sis, where the fuck are you?!" A loud scream could be heard as the sound of the door being forced open with a bang and people shushing the screamer only for that person to curse at them. "You shut the fuck up!" Aaron rubbed his forehead in annoyance as the sound of running footsteps with familiar giant glared at Aaron before turning his gaze to his twin. "There the fuck you are!" Angel frown as she glare at her brother. "Brother you should be at home sleeping!"

"I know that you idiot! But we have a fucking bigger problem." Akuma hissed as Angel's eyes filled with confusion while the people in the library were trying to shut Akuma up but he only hiss at them. "Akuma, how about you calm down and sit down then tell us." Aaron spoke up as the black haired giant scowl but he did what Aaron had asked as the bags under his eyes had worsen. "Sis have you been talking to any fucking weird ass guys that look like they were from the mafia or some shady gangs?" Akuma asked quietly this time, much to the other's happiness, Aaron filled with confusion at the sudden question directed toward Angel before his steel gaze shifted towards Angel who looked equally confused. "No, the only people I have ever talked to were the people that we know."

Akuma's face paled as he rubbed his face tiredly as a scowl was on his face but his eyes were filled with fear and concerns as he looked around the area while Aaron had began to look at Angel with his own eyes filled with worry. "Fucking shit… Some shady fucks came to our house today and were asking for you, holy fuck I had lie to them that you weren't here but somewhere that isn't in the library because clearly those fuckers know where you live and know what you look like, they even fucking lied to me saying that they knew you and close friends of yours." Aaron frowned as he stared at Akuma for a moment. "Why didn't you tell the cops?" Akuma shook his head as he huffed annoyed. "I tried but they fucking call me crazy because I didn't get enough sleep, laws is fucking piece of shit sometime." He muttered furiously before looking up at Angel as he stared straight at her. "Sis, I don't fucking want you to go out alone. I don't want to fucking lose you, understand?" Akuma spoke as Angel quickly nodded causing Akuma to smile in relief before he patted Angel lightly on the head.

"Good… Aaron, can you walk her around until she get back home?" Akuma looked over at Aaron who had a small smile on his face as he nodded. "Of course, considering how some strangers are looking for her. If I see anybody that we do know, I'll inform them of Angel's safety. For now, go home and sleep… You look ready to drop dead." Akuma nodded as he stood up before he ruffled Angel's white haired for a moment. "Yeah… I'm… Heading home and if you see Lugina… Tell him to fucking piss off." Akuma grumbled before he made his way out of the library before Aaron turned his gaze towards Angel who looked back at him with frightened expression. "This is from the part time you probably work at, you probably haven't talk to them but they have seen you." Angel hesitantly nodded as Aaron sighed out in concern before he stood up and walked to other side of the table and gently grabbed Angel's arm and tugged her to stand with him. "Well… Let's get going, stick close to me." He spoke before he began walking out of the library with both of their bags and their hands entwined.

* * *

A man with purplish black hair that was spiked back expect for a few strand of hair that stubbornly stayed in front, pale skin that greatly compliments his bright magenta eyes that with filled amusement, a mischievous smile, a single golden earring that held pink gem at bottom dangle on his left ear. Dark clothing with ripped jeans, t-shirt, black sneakers that look if they seen better days and leather jacket just screamed bad-boy and beside him was the exact opposite of punk, this man had teal hair that was swept to the right perfectly and blue eyes that darken before it brightens around the pupil of this non-punk's eyes, he wore a beige cardigan, a striped white shirt with fade light green, a blue scarf that wrapped comfortable around his peach skin, blue jeans that weren't to tight but were comfortable to walk in, with light brown loafers that weren't worn out and last but not least was the neutral and calm expression that adored on his face.

"Dion we should do something instead of walking around, it's quite boring." The bad boy spoke up as Dion look to the side to stare at his companion with a blank expression only to look away causing the bad boy to sigh loudly. "Yuura, if you're that bored then go and do something." Dion responded back as Yuura wrapped an arm around his companion and childishly huffed. "But I'll be alone, Balgran doesn't want to hang out because he want to visit his sister, Medina, Rinon and Ruby are having their girl time and like hell would I hang with them considering they probably be to busy hanging at the mall. The only person I know who isn't doing anything is you!" Dion snorted as he took a glance at Yuura who just smirked. "You do know that there are other people as well, for example Dean, Krantz and etc." Yuura let go of Dion as he shrugged casually walking beside the expressionless man. "Yeah, yeah I know, I was considering spending day with Angel and Akuma but the guy hasn't been well and Angel is doing god knows what." Dion raised eyebrow as he stared at Yuura. "So I'm the last resort to your killing boredom?" "Yep!"

He sighed as Yuura smirked before his magenta eyes widen while he stood frozen in place causing Dion to frown in confusion as he turned his eyes to what Yuura was staring at before his own blue eyes widen in confusion and shock. "Are Aaron and Angel dating?" Yuura whispered as he and Dion watched Aaron and Angel walk in hand and hand unaware of their gaze on their form. "If they were, everyone would have known by now." Dion commented as his glared at Aaron until Yuura grabbed Dion's arm and began following Aaron and Angel. "What are you doing you idiot?" Dion snapped angrily as Yuura turned around shushed him. "We're going to follow them!" Yuura snapped as Dion narrowed his eyes at his friend who just turned back to follow the two people. "This is invasion of privacy, especially if this Angel's privacy we are invading!" Dion hissed as Yuura ignored him and continue following the long haired duo.

"Aren't you curious?! Like how the hell did Aaron even get a girl like Angel to go on a date with him!" Dion groan frustrated as he was forced to follow his idiotic friend while furiously muttering how he would murder him later for dragging him into this pathetic little chase. "Yeah, yeah, just be quiet. Last thing we need is to be caught from following them." Yuura commented as he made sure to keep himself and Dion from far distance that Aaron wouldn't know because that long haired man had sharp hearing. The two followed the white haired and silver haired couple for a good solid ten minutes until they had went inside a building which Yuura and Dion were standing outside as they stared at the sign before looking at each other. "Are they having a date in a Maid cafe of all places?" Yuura questioned as Dion snorted and look around the area hoping none of their acquaintances or friends would see them.

"If I were taking Angel out on a date, I would take her to relaxing cafe that doesn't have females dressed in short clothing. N-Not that I would take Angel on a date or anything." Dion muttered with blush on his cheek while Yuura rolled his eyes before he open the door, dragging Dion in who quietly protested. "What if someone see us, you idiot!" Yuura ignored Dion's insults and instantly began looking around for the two couple before a female with long white hair, ruby red eyes and sun tanned skin wearing a lovely maid dress stood in front of them with confident smile on her lovely face. "Welcome to Lovely Lovely Heart Cafe or in short L.L.H. My name is Fiore and I will be your maid!" She smiled as Yuura grinned and nodded while Dion just look around the place.

"Ah sorry we aren't here to sit down or anything, we're looking for two people. One of them is a male about this high, long silver hair with red streaks, steel grey eyes and awfully pale skin, while the other one we're looking for is a girl about this short. Very long snow white hair, like yours but more tamer I guess? She has sky blue eyes and porcelain skin." Dion stared at Yuura blankly before whacking the man over the head as Yuura glared back at Dion. "I apologies for Yuura's pathetic speaking but knowing as you seem to be capable of knowing who is who, we're looking for Angel and Aaron who recently entered this cafe." Fiore smirked internally before she smiled as she turned away from the boys. "I can guide you where they're are currently seated, just follow me!" The two males instantly followed the older woman who walked passed a few tables before stopping at one of the table where Aaron was currently sitting before he moved his steel grey eyes up and paused for moment as blue, magenta and grey clashed.

Aaron blinked once and twice before he opened his mouth. "What are you two doing here?" Aaron commented as Yuura and Dion sat the opposite of the long haired male. "We should be asking you. Why did you bring Angel into this place." Yuura commented as Dion sigh annoyed before he decided to speak up. "We're here because Yuura saw that both you and Angel entered this place and he, being the idiot right now, wanted to know why." Aaron nodded as Yuura glared at his friend before turning his eyes back to Aaron who had finally understand the situation, his pale cheeks blushing red as he looked away from the prying eyes of Dion and Yuura. "Angel and I are not dating-" "Thank god." Dion and Yuura muttered quietly to themselves. "She wishes for me to visit her part time job that Akuma does not know about while I have to make sure she doesn't get into trouble." The two males stared blankly at Aaron who stared blankly back. "Angel has a part time job? Here of all places?" Dion questioned as Aaron nodded to Dion's question while Yuura pondered over the thought of what Aaron meant when he said to keep Angel out of trouble.

"What do you mean to keep Angel out of trouble?" Yuura spoke up as Aaron looked around to make sure no one was listening before he turned his gaze back to Dion and Yuura. "I will give you short version of this, Angel is being-" "Yuura and Dion?! What are you two doing here?!" Their eyes shifted towards the familiar voice before their faces were flushed light pink as Angel instantly approach them in her maid outfit, her sky blue eyes filled with confusion as she stare at the duo that sat across from Aaron. "Dion saw you with Aaron and wanted to follow you." Yuura blurted out as Dion instantly slapped Yuura across the head, hard, making the magenta eyed man to smack his forehead on the table. "A-Ah Yuura! Are you alright?!" Angel cried out loudly but not to loud to cause disturbance while Yuura sat back straight and glared at Dion who looked away and whistled innocently while Aaron stifled a chuckle when he saw the red mark slapped right on Yuura's forehead. Yuura huffed annoyed before he turned his attention back to Angel as he looked her and down before letting out a low whistle, it would have been cool if he didn't had the red mark on his forehead which Angel tried to calm herself from laughing at the sight. "I didn't know you worked here Angel! Don't you look sweet and tempting!" Yuura teased as Angel wasn't affected by his teasing right now as she was trying not to laugh at the red mark on his head.

Aaron sighed as he grabbed his phone before turning it to a camera and faced it towards Yuura's way like a mirror making the mischief maker to turn his head in confusion before he instantly scowled and glared at Dion who just smirked at the scowl on Yuura's lips. "I can't believe you." Yuura grumbled as Angel sweat drop when Yuura began to sulk while Dion held back a snicker and Aaron who just watch in amusement. "Is there anything you three like to get?" Aaron turned his attention back to Angel as he smiled softly at her. "Can I get coffee, with two cups of cream?" Angel grinned as she wrote it down on her notepad before turning her attention to Dion who instantly grabbed the menu and flipped through it. "Hmm… I'll guess I would have one lemon velvet cake." She quickly wrote down Dion's order before turning her head to the sulking Yuura who just looked away from her, refusing to meet eye contact. "Yuura it's your turn to order." Aaron commented but the said man did not move or spoke causing Angel to sweat drop. "Yuura, how about omurice and I can draw anything you want on it!" Angel chirped hoping to get Yuura back to his teasing self. "Are you going to write 'I love you by Angel?' For me too?" Yuura muttered quietly as his magenta eyes clashed with sky blue.

Angel instantly flushing in embarrassment while Yuura cheekily grin as he watch her hesitantly nodded before running off to get their order, leaving Yuura back to his usually self. "How cute." Yuura spoke as Dion and Aaron both roll their eyes until they silently began to stare at each other. The awkward tension raised between the three of them only for the sound of the bell jingling as their eyes turned to the door to see three strange looking man, both of them wearing black fancy suits except for one who wore a very fancy white suit, nobody noticed or really care about them but for Yuura, Dion and Aaron, they couldn't help but be wary about them. They watched as Fiore had guided the three man to a table and seated them as she handed them the menus and left, the three fancy looking males began to instantly look through menus either not knowing of three gazes or just plain out ignoring them.

"Something is off about them." Dion muttered as Yuura and Aaron instantly agreed with him. "Sorry for the wait you three!" Angel chirped as she walked over with bounce in her step and their orders on the tray, she set the tray down on the table and set the plate for each of the three males before grabbing ketchup bottom and designing it like how Yuura had wanted who instantly beamed happily. "Didn't know that you loved me so much!" Yuura teased as Angel flushed in embarrassment as she glare at him childishly. "Angel don't listen to him, he probably lost a few brain cells from smashing his head on the table." Dion commented as Angel smiled at the teal haired man who shyly looked away and brought his blue scarf to hide his red cheeks while Yuura glared at Dion.

Aaron looked to the side and narrowed his eyes when he saw the three males that had entered the cafe were staring at Angel, he remember the words that Akuma had spoken when he barged into library. His steel grey eyes shifted back toward Angel before he began to scowl at the thought of Angel of being taken or harmed but he was snapped out of his thoughts by Dion who waved a hand in front of his pale face. "Aaron, what's wrong?" Dion questioned as Yuura was eating his omurice happily ignoring the two serious talkers. "Angel is being followed." Aaron spoke as the spoon in Yuura's hand fell on to the plate, his magenta eyes instantly went towards Aaron, Dion scanned Aaron's eyes to find any hint of lie but he instantly knew that the silver haired man would never lie especially if it was Angel's well being.

"It's those three men." Dion quietly spoke as he glance at the three males who watched Angel's every move while Aaron nodded. "Akuma came today in the library in panicked, saying that shady men were looking for Angel." Yuura frowned as he looked over to the three suspicious fancy males. "Why didn't Akuma went to the police?" Aaron sighed as he look down at the cup of coffee on the table. "He did but because of the lack of sleep from work and night class, they just deemed him as some crazy person. They didn't even help at all and right now, I'm currently keeping an eye on Angel and since I need more help considering we all have different schedules, I'm informing anyone we know about the situation Angel is in." Dion frowned as he poked his cake, his appetite gone and only filled with dread. "Does Akuma know about the job she's working in?"

"No."

"Best to keep an eye on her now… Can't let those assholes get their hands on her."

"Something I could agree with you, Yuura."

* * *

 **Yeah story done with 3461 words! Man… Its kinda of nice to able to write like this… If only that could happen often. Anyways what will happen to Miss Angel? Read on until you find out! Also if you want a male appearance, comment down in review and we'll let start roaring like the thunder!**


End file.
